My World
by Goldy
Summary: My solution to Joss saying that "Next year Angel is going to have more things to worry about than Buffy's death," so yeah I make the world mine. Literally.


Title: My World  
Author: Goldy  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately all things 'Buffy' belong to Joss and co. (God help us all), and nothing in here is meant to be offensive-I just got really mad at him.  
Warning: This is my result of Joss Wheadon saying that Angel is going to have more important things to worry about next year than Buffy's death. I was swimming when this idea came to me, and I think I was high off the chlorine or something. I don't think most if any of this story makes any sense, I was just looking for an easy way to get B/A back together.  
Author's notes: I do not resemble the Goldy in this story at all, but I do have to admit that the idea is sort of nice...  
  
Goldy was in a bad mood. Things were definitely not looking up. When she had signed up for the job of 'The Most Powerful Person in the World,' she hadn't thought that it would be this hard. She figured that she would lie in a big satiny bed all day with people waiting on her every need.  
  
Of course, she did get all that. Even more than that. Goldy never ever had to do math homework, she never had to exercise to keep in shape, and she didn't have to eat right to be thin. Well, she was 'The Most Powerful Person in the World,' so everything she wanted she got.  
  
Everything except for one.  
  
She had to watch 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer,' and 'Angel,' every week and see the newest hell that Joss Wheadon had cooked up for B/A shippers. But the season finale was the worst. It wasn't really the season finale-that was a wonderful episode as far as Goldy was concerned-it was the fact that Angel finds out about Buffy's death and has more "important things to worry about next season."  
  
Goldy was pretty sure that Joss was on crack again.  
  
This was the last straw. 'The Most Important Person in the World' had lived through Riley Finn, Parker, and 'I Will Remember You,' but not this. Goldy was going to do something about this. She had enough power to-she was 'The Most Powerful Person in the World' after all-and Goldy didn't think she could live through not having any crossovers in the sixth season.  
  
It was time for her to do something good for once.  
  
So, Goldy got of her soft satiny bed and packed a suitcase. Actually, she snapped her fingers and someone else packed a suitcase, but it was all the same idea.   
  
Then, closing her eyes Goldy summoned up the power inside of her to do her bidding. The first thing she did was get rid of Joss Wheadon. She gave him a short painless death. She wanted to make it long and bitterly painful. Oh, she really did, but she didn't need to be reminded that it was his mind that had come up with Buffy and Angel in the first place. So, short and painless.  
  
With the man who thought he was God gone, Goldy was free to take over the show. Unfortunately undoing the damage that Joss did wasn't going to be that easy. Goldy had to erase a couple of seasons (the fourth and fifth) give some people slow and painful deaths (Riley Finn) and bound some peoples' souls (Angel). With that accomplished Goldy was ready to begin her miracle work.  
  
Goldy sighed, and clapping her hands, transporting herself to the Magic Box in Sunnydale. Inside was Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara, Spike (but without the 'madly in love with Buffy clause' cause that would just make things harder for B/A) and Giles all sitting around the table looking quite bewildered. Goldy grinned when she saw them. She knew that she had erased the fourth and fifth seasons, but she liked all the characters sitting around the table and she liked the Magic Box. She also like Oz, but Goldy just didn't know how to bring him back without problems with Tara. So, Oz was off somewhere and happy (because Joss never made his characters happy).  
  
Buffy stood up and faced Goldy with her hands on her hips. "You killed God!"  
  
"Yeah, and now she's going to have to kill you!" Xander yelled.  
  
Goldy looked up at the heavens and took a deep breath. Things were in worse shape than she thought. "I killed Joss... big deal."   
  
"It is too a big deal!" Xander argued somewhat pitifully.  
  
"I have to kill you for it. I think that makes it a big deal." Buffy reasoned, still looking rather angry.  
  
"You can't kill me." Goldy snapped. What was wrong with these people? Didn't they know that she was 'The Most Powerful person in the World?'  
  
"And why not?" Buffy challenged.  
  
Goldy stared at the girl somewhat speechless. She'd always known she was stupid-she let Angel leave for God's sake-but to not know she was the most powerful person on Earth? It was too much. "Read the name tag." Goldy said pointing to the tag above her heart that clearly stated who she was.  
  
"Gold." Anya read slowly.  
  
"Who the hell names themselves Gold?" Buffy quipped already in a fighting stance.   
  
"It isn't Gold, it's Goldy!" Goldy whined. She hated it when people made fun of her name.  
  
"I think you spelled it wrong." Anya pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, last time I checked ie meant y... or something." Xander said.  
  
Goldy stared at the boy until he blushed and looked away.  
  
"Who the hell names themselves Goldy?" Buffy tried again with less conviction.  
  
"Buffy, may-maybe you shouldn't get her mad." Tara advised sensing the power radiating off of the girl standing in the middle of the doorway. Willow nodded in agreement. Goldy smiled at the two witches. They were so smart.  
  
Buffy raised her chin in defiance. "She killed, God."  
  
Spike groaned and lit a cigarette. "Is everybody in here blind?"  
  
When the gang all looked at him blankly Spike took a drag on his cigarette and flashed them a smile. "She's 'The Most Powerful Person in the World,' idiots."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened and she looked at Giles for some kind of a confirmation. Giles was looking at Goldy with a picture of awe on his face (Goldy had to admit it, she loved it when they did that). "I do believe that Spike is actually right. I must research this right away."   
  
"Of course I'm right!" Spike snapped at the watcher.   
  
"Why did you kill, God?" Buffy demanded apparently not caring about what Spike said.  
  
Goldy glared at the slayer. She was very frustrating. Did she not hear 'The Most Powerful Person in the World,' part of that conversation? "Because he is evil." Goldy yelled.   
  
"He's not evil... well, actually he is," Buffy sat down at the table. "Okay I don't have any arguments left for why it was bad to kill, God."  
  
"FIRST OF ALL HE ISN'T GOD!!! HIS NAME IS WHEADON. JOSS WHEADON. SECONDLY YOU NEVER HAD ANY ARGUMENTS!!!" Goldy screamed so loud that the walls of the Magic Box began to shake.  
  
Buffy looked at Goldy not shaken in the least by the outburst. "Fine, it's Joss, then."  
  
Xander snorted, "I don't see why we ever listened to him in the first place."  
  
"Oh, bloody hell!" Spike got up from the table and stomped out the door. "Listen Goldie or whatever, if you come up with a story plot that doesn't involve me getting a chip in my head I will be forever grateful. But until then if I have to stay in a room with you people for another minute I will go insane." Spike called over his shoulder as he left the shop.  
  
Goldy stared after him wishing that she could follow. This job was proving to be more difficult than she thought it would be. But she remembered what a wonderful love that Buffy and Angel had. She was going to do anything in her power-and it was a lot of power-to get them back together.   
  
"What I don't understand is why 'The Most Important Person in the World,' would care about us." Anya said.  
  
"I'm wondering that more and more myself." Goldy admitted with a glance in Buffy's direction. Buffy's face burned with embarrassment.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I was just in shock. I mean the guy made me! And then he goes and ruins my life, but he still made me and I'm in debt to that or something." Buffy explained, "but I never really like him anyway. So, thank you I guess... why did you kill him anyway?" She added as an afterthought.   
  
Goldy smiled sadly at the slayer. "Because I hated Riley, and I think that you and Angel should be together forever."   
  
Buffy's eyes filled with tears at the mention of the vampire's name. 'Which is how it should be,' Goldy thought happily. "We can't... his soul..." Buffy's tears overflowed and she struggled for composure, "well, you know."  
  
Goldy shook her head. "Not a problem."  
  
Buffy lifted her head and looked at Goldy with an expression of shock. "But... how? I thought that 'one moment of happiness' was pretty much a problem."  
  
Goldy looked at the sky for a minute as she let out a deep-agonized sigh. She wished that something-anything would give her the patience to deal with this. "Have you forgotten that I am 'The Most Powerful Person in the World?' I can do whatever I want, and if I say that Angel's soul isn't a problem than in it isn't."  
  
"You can do that?" Buffy asked her teary eyes wide with hope.  
  
Goldy smiled widely and resisted the urge to do something that she might regret later. "I am ' The Most Powerful Person in the World.' Of course, I can do that."  
  
"Wait hold on here, are you telling me that Dead Boy and Buffy are getting back together?" Xander questioned letting an edge creep into his voice. He so did not want this to happen.  
  
Goldy glowered at him. "That's exactly what I am telling you, and if you aren't nice I can get rid of you as fast I got rid of Joss. I probably should have already because of all the trouble you caused them in the past, but you just happen to be my favourite character so I had mercy."   
  
"I'll be nice," Xander squeaked out quickly.  
  
Buffy looked at Goldy with narrowed eyes, as if she suddenly thought of something. She'd been deep in thought ever since Goldy had given her the news that she and her vampire with a soul could get it on. "Why didn't you just make him human... and who is Riley?"  
  
Goldy shook her head sadly at the girl. Was she ever going to learn? "Did you ever see 'I Will Remember You?'"  
  
Buffy frowned, "huh?"  
  
"If Angel didn't have his vampire strength he couldn't protect you." Goldy explained tiredly.  
  
"Then why didn't you just make him human with vampire strength?" Willow asked in bewilderment.   
  
Goldy suddenly didn't think the red-haired witch was all that smart anymore.  
  
"Because," she snapped. Why weren't these people just happy for what she gave them? She was trying to do something good. My God, turn Angel human, but with vampire strength? Now, where was the drama in that?  
  
"Oh, who am I to complain? Angel and I can finally be together and he can do so much good when he doesn't have to breathe." Buffy said thoughtfully almost as if she wasn't really there with her friends feeling as if she had just lost two years of information.  
  
Giles grimaced, "Buffy, please could you not share that with us."  
  
Buffy shook her head trying to think straight again. "We have to go to L.A right now!"  
  
"No, we don't." Goldy informed her wondering if Buffy was ever going to learn  
  
"And why not?" Buffy demanded looking fairly pissed.  
  
Goldy sighed and wondered how long it was going to take the girl to realize who exactly Goldy was. "Because I am 'The Most Powerful Person in the World.'"  
  
"So, you can just zap him here or whatever right? Hey, you never told me who Riley was!"   
  
Goldy was beginning to feel very dizzy. The way that this girl kept switching from one topic to the next was very confusing. "Yes, and you so do not want to know," she finally answered after thinking a minute.  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to protest when Angel suddenly appeared in the room. He looked around from face to face wondering if he was dreaming. His memory was all patchy and he felt like he was missing a few years. Finally his gaze settled on Goldy. As a vampire he felt the power radiating off of her. "Who are you?"  
  
"I," Goldy said proudly drawing herself up to her full height, "am 'The-"  
  
"-Most Powerful Person in the World,'" Buffy, Xander, Anya, Giles, Willow, and Tara all finished.  
  
Goldy glared at them, but didn't say anything. Folding her arms across her chest she nodded. "We're getting somewhere at least," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Angel frowned desperately trying to understand what was going on. "What am I doing here?"  
  
Buffy stepped forward, "she bound your soul, Angel."   
  
Angel's eyes grew wide with understanding. "That means that I... and you... and we."   
  
"We," Buffy said dreamily locking her gaze with Angel's. "I mean only if you want..."  
  
Angel took a step toward her without breaking eye contact. "Of course I still want, but we still have all the problems that we had before..."  
  
"We can work through it," Buffy persisted taking a step toward Angel.  
  
Goldy was staring wide eyes at the slayer and vampire. What was wrong with them? "Just say 'I love you' already and get on with it!" She yelled at Buffy and Angel. God, those two had so many issues.  
  
Buffy barely heard her, but she took the advice anyway. Running the rest of the way over to where Angel stood she pulled his head down to hers for a kiss. When Buffy pulled away for breath she grinned at Angel adoringly, "I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," he answered as he brought his lips down to meet hers again.  
  
"Um, guys," Xander said hoping to stop the scene before it got out of hand.  
  
Buffy not only ignored him, but also jumped up so her legs were wrapped around Angel's waist and his hands supported her ass. Xander's eyes widened and he grabbed Anya's hand yanking her out of the Magic Box. He hoped to God that he never ever saw that scene again.  
  
Willow smiled at her best friend, but decided to leave her and her love alone when Angel started sucking on Buffy's neck and she let out loud groaning noises. She glanced at Tara and the two stood up quickly. On their way out the door Willow grabbed Giles's arm and yanked the gapping ex-watcher out with them.  
  
Goldy smiled a moment longer at the lust struck couple, but she too decided it was time to leave when Buffy yanked off Angel's shirt.   
  
Back on her satiny bed Goldy watched as Buffy and Angel shared a wonderful love scene together in the Magic Box.   
  
It really was nice to save the world.   
  
END  
1  
  
  
1  
  
  



End file.
